Will you dance with me?
by Suicuneepic
Summary: Chase has strong feeling for his sister Bree so when another school dance comes up its Chase's chance to ask her out but will he be able to with the help of his brothers or will Bree go with the cute new boy, Tyler instead? A Brase Story
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is for all you Brase fans out there. Now this is my first time writting a love style story so I need constructive critsism just nothing offensive. No. Let's get on with it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Why?**

Chase stared at the flyer.

_Another school dance!_ He thought.

These were just nights for him to sit around watching everyone but him dance. People sometimes laugh at him and say "Open the fridge" not knowing that it deeply hurts him.

_At least it makes Bree happy_ Chase thought sighing.

He turned around ready to go when he saw Bree looking at a cute boy. He walked over.

"Hey Bree." Chase said.

She jumped then turned to look at him. "Chase. Don't sneak up on me I'm trying to look casual."

"But Mr Davenport wants us back as soon as." Chase try's to tell her but she just watches the boy like a hawk.

"Hey guys." Adam smiled walking towards them.

"Hey Adam." I replied politely still trying to get Bree to budge.

"Bree?" Adam asks unsure if his sister was conscious. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine stupid." She hissed.

Adam backed of and looked at me. We have a brother connection which means sometimes we get the same idea. We both decide to leave Bree and go see Mr Davenport.

* * *

Half way back she catches up.

"Hey. So who's looking forward to the dance?" she asks back to her cheerful self.

"Oh will there be candy- ooh and cake-and" Adam said excitedly.

"Try thinking dancing and cute boys instead. Dresses and suits that make a perfect evening." Bree said.

"But that's the boring stuff." Adam moaned.

Bree pulls a face as if to say 'You did not just say that.' Adam just carries on still with a dumb smile. Leo who seems to just tag along decided to join in.

"I'm looking for the perfect girl. I even have a list."

Chase looked at him, "You would screw the list if any girl said yes."

Leo glared back offended but realising it wasn't far from true.

Once they arrived home Bree decided to give the boys a fashion show of dresses.

"Do you guys like this one?" Asks Bree modelling a black, sparkly, strapless dress, twirling and showing of.

Adam and Leo just made silly comments like 'its too sparkly' or 'I think it looks like a dress.'

Chase enjoyed looking at his gorgeous sister trying on dresses.

"I like it. It goes with your eyes. But Bree you don't need a perfect dress you are perfect." Chase complimented.

"Arh. Thanks Chase." Bree smiles unaware Chase actually meant every word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys anouther quick update then this story won't be updated till thursday at the earliest. Sorry :( enjthy hind chapter any way. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: She never knows**

Chase finally stood up after looking at 7 different dresses. Adam and Leo were as bored as hell and Bree was deciding between a light blue, sequiny dress that was long and cute or the black, sparkly, strapless dress.

Chase walked down the hall sure that all his compliments when in one ear and out the other.

Bree was still unsure why her little brother was so nice to her. But at least he helped her narrow down the options. It would probably be left down to Tasha as the only other women in the house.

Chase who had made it down to the lab checked his favourite tie, black trousers and red shirt. Thoughts of Bree still ran through his mind he had fallen madly for her but she didn't even thing of him as anything more than a little, smart brother.

Later that evening Chase and Adam were in the lab after eating.

"Adam." Chase said unsure whether to tell his brother. "I kinna... I'm ... Well" He turned away from his brother not knowing if he should say anything else. "I like like Bree."

Adam looked at Chase confused.

"Like Like" Adam asked.

"I have a crush on her." Chase confesses

"Bro she's your sister. I didn't think you could date your sister."

"Well I don't know. It's jut the way she smiles; the way she twirls in her dressed trying to look even more beautiful when she doesn't need to; the way she-"

"Stop with the list we get it." Leo says walking in.

"Urm Leo." Chase says blushing not expecting him to waltz in.

"You know maybe the chic magnet can help." Leo say proudly.

"Cool where is he?" Chase ask.

"He's right here." Leo says not as cheery as before.

"ooh." Says Chase not as sure.

"You know I'm sure I could help somehow." Adam says deciding to pipe in.

Chase smiles. His brothers were always there for him.

* * *

The school bell rang for recess and the boys huddled up. They noticed Bree was watching the same boy again.

"I think Bree likes that boy there." Chase said pointing him out for Adam.

"She's going to talk to him!" Leo gasped.

Quickly Chase switched on his super hearing to over hear.

"Hi there I'm Bree." Bree said blushing.

"Hi. " The boy replied smiling. "I'm Tyler. I'm new here but you are the first girl to talk to me."

He smiled and Bree blushed. Personally Adam had no interest in love except from helping Chase.

There was nothing else helpful out of that conversation. The two were just chatting and being friendly.

Bree walked over to the boys smiling.

"Tyler is soo Cute!" Bree exclaimed getting excited over there talk.

Chase just smiled not comfortable talking about Josh.

"Sooo." Leo butted in trying to keep a conversation running. "Has anyone got a date yet."

"I have with candy!" Adam said trying to be smart. Everyone just sighed and giggled gently.

"I'm working on my list." Leo said confidently.

"I'm hoping Tyler 'll ask." Bree smiled watching him behind her brothers.

"Nope." Chase replied not sure if there was anything else he could say.

The bell rang for school freeing Chase from any questions or awkward conversations. Chase walked of to Math.

* * *

During the lesson Chase finish both sheets and the homework with still a quarter of a hour left. He started thinking of Bree and Tyler. He could see Tyler pushing past him to get to Bree. Bree danced happily with Tyler who became her Prince in a fairy tale world. Chase was left as a little stable boy who no one cared about.

'diiiiiiiirrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnggggg' the school bell goes of waking Chase up from his horrible fantasy.

It still hurt Chase that she never noticed his compliments or the way he is always there for her. Nothing seems to be good enough for Bree except Tyler...

* * *

**Okay so that's all for now. Hope you like my little Brase story. Now I need your reviews so feel free to post one! Now I'm signing out from this story till Thursday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys I lied it's a day early he he. Anyway enjoy. The characters may be a we bit out of character sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lies**

Chase got up and handed in his sheets. He quickly went to get his brother who always gets lost from class to class.

"Hey Bro." Adam said halfway down the hallway.

Chase looked up, still depressed from earlier, and just smiled.

Leo was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs ready to go but eyes on something.

"What you lookin' at?" Chase asks.

Leo turns around panicking , "oh nothing. You guys ready?"

"Yeah." Chase says unsure why he asked something so stupid. "Anyone seen Bree?"

"Yeah." Leo replied. "She went to Catlin's"

He glanced at Adam and Adam being clueless shrugged his shoulders. Chase begins walking back, Adam and Leo following.

* * *

Once back Leo made sure Chase went down to the lab. After much stress of trying to get Adam to stay with him and not go with Chase he sat on the sofa with Adam.

"Dude, that new kid has already got Bree all over him." Leo exclaimed.

"No he hasn't Bree isn't all over him, she would have to be super stretchy plus she's at Catlin's you told us." Adam corrected Leo.

Leo face palms, "I lied so I didn't upset Chase. She's at Tyler's and told me to tell you."

"Then why didn't you."

"Cause it would upset Chase stupid."

"But what about when she gets back."

Leo actually thought. That was one clever thing from Adam but the problem was he wouldn't have a solution.

"But there's more than that the kid already asked her to go to dance with him."

Adam jumped up and looked at Adam.

"Your lying right?" Adam asked.

Leo just shook his head and looked at his step-brother. They both went to the bar to try thinking.

"Hey guys." Chase said coming round the corner.

They both jumped up and turned to face there brother.

"Hi Chase." Leo said trying to act cool but really panicking.

"Something's up." Chase said on to them.

"There's nothing wrong!" Leo said totally freaking.

"Um hum." Chase said nodding.

Adam tried saving it, "Leo wouldn't lie we're brothers."

Chase thought hard and decided to go with it as Adam would normally give it away even though he knew they were hiding something.

* * *

Bree came back about 8 o'clock. Chase was oblivious of the fact Bree had been with Tyler this whole time. Leo made sure he greeted her and kept it that way. Adam was talking to Chase to keep him occupied.

"Urm... Chase can you help me with... With... With ... With my math homework?" Adam asked.

"Sure." Chase said turning to face his brother not his books taking more clues. "What is it?"

"Urm ... Urh it's, ...it's this!" He says picking of a random sheet out of his bag.

Chase raised his eyebrows. " Adam this is a science fact sheet."

Adam blushed and glanced at the elevator. Bree and Leo must still be upstairs. Chase shuffled his chair back.

"So as you don't have any homework I'll go see Bree." Chase said standing up.

"No!" Adam yelled.

"Why not?" Chase asked confused.

Adam stopped and looked. He had no idea how to hold back his brother except... The Bionic Brother Toss! He launched Chase across the room into his capsule.

Chase collapsed against the side of his capsule.

"Sorry Chasey." Said Adam pressing lock on the capsule computer.

Quickly he ran to the elevator but Bree and Leo were already there.

"Why did I have to take the lift?" Bree asked suspiciously. "OMG is Chase okay?"

"Yup." Adam said not really sure.

"Adam what happened?" Leo hissed.

"He was going up stairs so I tossed him and locked him." He replied.

Bree walked over confused. "Why couldn't Chase go upstairs?"

"No reason." Leo said running into the closing elevator.

"Wait don't... Leave me." Adam said scared about what would happen between his Bionic siblings.

"Whats going on Adam?" Bree asked approaching Adam evilly.

"Nothing." He said sprinting to his capsule.

Bree super speeded to the capsule controls and locked them all as Chase awoke.

Chees

"Adam." He yelled. "Let me out!"

Bree undid the capsule lock to talk to Chase.

"So what's going on?" Bree asked Chase.

"I don't know. You tell me." Chase replied unsure on what Bree was on about. "Anyway have fun at Catlin's."

"Catlin's?" Bree asked confused. "I went to Tyler's and guess what he asked me to be his partner to the dance."

Chase looked at Adam. "So that's what you were hiding. Thanks."

Chase stormed out wishing his brothers had told him the truth.

"What wrong with him?" Bree asked lost on the current event.

Adam didn't reply instead he tried following his brother.

* * *

**So how was that? I love your feed back so give it me. Love you guys. Also like this check out my other story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Brother hunt**

Tasha's POV

I was working in the kitchen just preparing food when Chase walks up looking rather depressed.

"Hey sweetie, you okay?" I ask.

He walks past and towards the door.

"I'm okay Mrs Davenport." He replies obviously lying.

He opens the door and straight out into the rain.

"Chase you need your coat..." I warn him as he closes the door but it's too late.

Very soon after Bree and Adam come running up. Leo looks straight at Adam and dashes over.

"Hi guys." I say knowing somethings up with them.

"Hey Mom have you seen which way Chase went?" Leo asks.

"He went that way." I say pointing to the door.

They start mumbling then all rush to get there coats. Bree got them all first then dashed back to the door.

As soon as they were ready they all left in a huff.

What's up with them I thought.

* * *

Chase's POV

The water drenched me. My clothes were now soaking but I kept walking on and on. I didn't know where to go just not home. I needed time to think this all out and get over it. Somehow I started hearing people clearly.

"Don't worry sweetie I'll keep you dry."

It was followed by joyful giggles.

"Oh hear have my umbrella."

"Ooh thanks see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Love you."

Urgh it all started annoying me. I walked and walked. Is there anything wrong with liking your sister? I mean we're not that related I don't know Davenport hasn't explained too much to us. But no I don't want to think smart I just want to be alone away from the world.

* * *

Bree's POV

The boys were all acting weird but I had to go help Chase.

"Whats up with him?" I ask.

"Well Chase has a crush on you but you like Tyler!" Adam explains.

Leo slaps him and I just carry on. My brother likes me. I cant work out of thats weird or cute. But I don't care about that Chase isn't that good in the real world. None of us are with out the others.

Suddenly I start panicking. Anything could happen to him out here! I mean this concern is a general brother to sister thing right?

We keep walking trying to follow anything possible.

"Guys I can scan the whole country in 10 minuets let me search and I'll bring him back okay?" I say hoping they'll agree.

"Okay but be gentle on him." Leo tells me like he knows everything.

I dash of to search for my brother. I search everywhere near spreading our further. I only looked in windows of most places but I actually stopped at the Library. Chase had never been but a place surrounded with books would be his heaven. Carefully I push open the door trying not to make to much noise. No one seems to notice but the old lady at the counter who smiles at me. I smile back and go look for Chase. I try all the sections involving science books, history books and anything else he might like. I search all the sections but the kids. Slowly my hope fades but as I turn the corner to the kids section a soggy Chase was sitting on the beanbags. He was reading a story with a two year old. I let him read it and when he put it down I sat next to him.

"Hey. A kids section?-" I began.

He put his fingers to his lips and whispered, "Shush it's a library."

"Oh and you can read allowed but not talk?" I whisper back.

He takes my hand and pulls me out.

"So?" he asks turning his head.

"A kid section in a library? Just why?" I ask.

"Well I was reading the books we never got to see as toddlers. The things we missed." Chase replied hesitantly. "And I could just sit in silence in a library.

"Oh." I sigh. "What about running off on us?" I ask.

"Well maybe I had feeling for you but you wouldn't care not now you have Tyler to be there for you."

He turns and I can tell he's annoyed.

"Well I never said I didn't like you Chase." I say putting my hand on his shoulder. "But we're siblings okay. And that's better than a relationship."

He smiles but that obviously didn't change his mind.

"Let's go home. Everyone's worried about you. Don't worry we won't tell Davenport or Tasha we'll just say its a brother falling out moment."

More satisfied he walks with me back to our home. I just don't know why I too now have mixed feelings.

But is it Chase or Tyler?

* * *

**Okay Guys how was that one? Hope you all enjoyed it. Don't you think Tasha spends to much time in the kitchen the she series? Well maybe Bree is discovering she too likes Chase! Tell me what you think your what helps me along. The more reviews the more I update. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Trust or A Boy Friend**

Chase's POV

I was happier to know my sister cared I just wish she felt the same way. As we walked in she dragged me across the lounge.

"Come on your apologising right now." I quickly figured it out she was acting.

I mumbled to keep it up just hoping Adam would play along if anyone followed us.

As soon as we were out of sight of Tasha and Mr Davenport Bree super speeded of to the lab to tell the others.

I took the lift and walked in casually.

"So we're all ready if they follow us." Bree asked.

All of us nodded and waited just in case.

* * *

Bree's POV

-Going back to when she was dragging Chase-

Chase mumbled and followed along with it. He seemed so in-sync with me It was weird. Maybe I do have feelings for him but Tyler already asked me to go to dance with him.

I dashed of to inform the boys downstairs about what we were doing.

"Okay guys so we have to pretend it was just a fall out between Adam and Chase okay."

They nodded and we started a quick plan. Chase joined us. He seemed alright.

"So we're all ready if they follow us." I asked.

The boys all nodded. I turned out Davenport did come down a couple minuets after. Chase and Adam shook hands trying to make it look like they were making up.

Davenport walked past not seeming to be bothered.

"I hope you guys are happy to work together on Monday evening in a mission." He said typing on his computer and we all nodded.

"Good because team work is key on this mission." He sighed.

* * *

Chase's POV

Monday morning we were of to school as usual. Leo walking ahead complaining about what ever was wrong, teachers, lessons , the football team or other silly things.

All my little homework was done and I was prepared for the day. Bree seemed to be thinking and Adam was walking agreeing with Leo giving examples that didn't match.

We arrived on time and all opened our lockers and sorted stuff out. As soon as the bell we dashed of to our classes.

In my Math class I noticed that Tyler was sitting there not paying attention. I don't get how he got here. It was obvious he was talking to the boy next to him.

"Hey you know that girl over there." He said.

"Which one?" The other boy asked.

"The one at the frount with the purple flower." He confirmed. "I'm planning on asking her to the dance."

"Really. Cool. What about that other girl with the three annoying brothers."

"You mean Bree? Yeah I'll just tell her sometime. I already asked 3 other girls."

I tried to act like I hadn't heard. I couldn't believe Tyler was just asking girls out then dumping them. No one is going to hurt my sister. Especially not this jerk.

* * *

After class I watched as Tyler asked out the girl who's name was Rose. He just didn't care about there feelings. I had to tell Bree.

* * *

Bree's POV

At lunch I saved a table for my brothers. They weren't to much longer but I did get bored of waiting. I smiled as I watched Adam scoff down his food. Leo ate normally and Chase was super posh with a salad and a fork and knife.

"Bree, can we talk?" Chase asked finishing his meal.

"Sure." I nodded standing up.

We walked off to the hallway where we could talk freely.

"Believe me or not, I don't care I just want to warn you." Chase sighed. "Tyler isn't as sweet as you think. He's asked 4 other people to the dance."

"Oh yeah. He loves me and he's super cute so you make up lies about him!" I exclaimed.

I knew he was jealous but that was low especially for him. I began to walk away leaving him and his lies.

"At least I warned you." Chase said as I walked off.

I caught a glimpse of his face. He looked seriously depressed. It really seems out of character for Chase to lie. But Tyler is the sweetest boy I've met.

* * *

We were all geared up in our mission suits ready at the factory.

"Okay guys its safe to enter." Chase told us after scanning the building.

We all went in careful of seething of alarms and being seen. As instructed I went to see if anyone was here using my super speed. There wasn't anyone around so I returned to the boys.

"Okay Adam can you get us in the main computer room?" Chase asked.

"No problem." Adam cheered busting down the door.

Chase dashed in and quickly got into the computer. Carefully he inserted the PDA which transferred data to Mr Davenport. He typed away not looking at us.

I made sure to keep checking for any other people in here. But the problem was I had nothing to keep my mind from straying onto the whole situation over Chase and myself. I slowed as I came past a office block. As far as I could see it was empty. Shrugging I dashed back to see Chase had finished.

"Come on let's go." He said grabbing the PDA.

We ran off passing the office that I believed was empty.

"Stop!" A voice yelled.

Turned out the office wasn't empty. He wasn't holding any weapon but knew we had entered.

"Bree get the security tape." Chase ordered. "Adam help him forget."

Adam followed orders but I refused.

"No do it yourself." I moaned.

"But Bree you'll be faster." Chase informed me.

"So you can't tell me what to do." I said folding my arms.

Chase's face dropped.

"If it's about earlier forget it and just help us out."

I shrugged and walked off.

I heard Chase dash off. But soon after there was a clanking sound and anouther strange voice.

"Chase!" Adam yelled.

I turned to see Chase staggering up from obviously being struck by something. Near him a man was holding a steel beam. Adam assisted up his brother.

I couldn't help but feel guilty. I did exactly what Chase said before.

"Bree take Chase. Don't worry he's light." Adam said.

Unsure if it was making fun of Chase or the truth I decided to take Chase anyway. Adam started fighting with the man as I got away with Chase.

Adam shortly after joined us and we waited for Davenport's helicopter. I just hoped Chase was okay.

* * *

**Okay Guys that's all for now. Hope you liked it. So what do you guys think of Tyler now? Now I'm sad to say this but next chapter is the last! Yep. Sorry guys but that's the truth. Anyway I'll see you in the final Chapter probally I'll upload tonight but you'll have to wait and see!**


	6. Chapter 6 (Final Chapter)

**Last Chapter guys so enjoy. Also favourite it and read it again another time please. Plus I still want your reviews of the whole story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Dance.**

Chase's POV

"You'll be okay Chase it's just a small fracture but you'll need a sling to help the healing process." Mr Davenport explained.

I smile and nod. It's still gives me a lot of pain. It's hard to believe falling into a steel wall could fracture your arm. Maybe I can get out of going to the dance alone but I doubt my siblings will let me. I look over and Bree is sitting with a guilty look on her face. I can understand why but I forgive her, she didn't mean any of this.

"Alright Leo off to bed. You three get in your capsules." Mr Davenport instructs.

We do as we're told and he changes us into our sleeping outfit. I have never slept with my arms folded. I've slept with them behind and by the side but never infrount of me.

* * *

Bree's POV

-Friday evening-

Chase still had his sling on but he could move his arm gently. I was still going with Tyler. I still can't believe Chase lied to me. Leo had somehow convinced Janelle to go with him and Adam was just going to dance. Leo was in his black trousers and top, Adam had put on his white jaket and Chase was in casual clothes. I'm guessing that his strike to say I don't want to go.

I walked down the hall from where I had changed.

"So?" I asked the boys.

"You look awsome." Leo said bored. "Now can we go?"

I roll my eyes. Chase was speechless and Adam didn't know how to compliment a girl.

"Come on I'm with Leo we need to hurry." I said excitedly.

* * *

We got there ten minuets after the doors opened. Quickly I scanned the room for Tyler. He wasn't here yet so I decided to dance while I waited.

* * *

Chase's POV

Bree was happy dancing. I was glad she was happy I just wished she braved her self for when Tyler arrived with anouther girl.

Leo was talking to Janelle trying to make her intrested in him. I'm pretty sure she just talks to him because she liked the helicopter ride.

Adam is talking to girls and they run off as they remeber when he launched Danielle into the air. But that also brings back bad memory's of a refridgerator dance.

Me, I was sitting down watching my siblings. I couldn't help listening to everyone who came in. All there problems and dates. Then there was the voice I would kill. Tyler! As expected he walked in with anouther girl. Quickly I scanned for Bree. She seemed to be busy dancing but it wouldn't be long.

It wasn't. A couple minuets later Bree spotted him. Her face seemed to drop and her mood completely changed. I watched helplessly as she ran out of the room. I had to follow.

"Bree." I whispered following her cries.

She turned to face me.

"Go away." She whinned.

"Na. I'd rather stay I have nothing better to do."

"He's a huge jerk!"

"Yep. Didn't I tell you?"

She playfully slaps me round the face.

"Ow." I say in no pain what so ever. "You don't have to be sad."

I whipe her tears with my hands. Slowly her frown turns into a smile and her tears fade.

"You don't have to be alone." I tell her.

She looks up, "I don't."

I can tell she knows where this is going.

I go on one knee like a prince and hold her hand. "Bree Davenport, may I have this Dance?"

She giggles and says yes. We walk back in together hand in hand. A slow song begins and we start dancing. Maybe she's my sister but I love her all the same.

* * *

**So how was the final chapter of my Brase story? So you know where the title comes from now! Please give me a full summary review so I can improve. Love all of you who read this and those who will. Check out my other stories if you liked it!**


End file.
